Braided wire sheathing is well known and used for a variety of purposes. For automobiles and motorcycles, for example, braided wire sheathing has been used in larger diameters as cladding for lines for fuel, oil, and water and in smaller diameters as cladding for ignition wires and cables for speedometers, throttles, clutches, and idle controls. Although cladding is used for cables and lines in automobiles and light trucks, it is especially popular in motorcycles and street rods, where cables and lines are more visible. Also, motorcycles use a significant number of chrome-plated visible parts so that braided wire sheathing having a chrome appearance is especially desirable for matching and fitting in with other visible chrome parts. Actual chrome plating of wire sheathing is not practical, though; and there has been no effective way of giving braided wire sheathing a chrome appearance.